koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed/Items
Items in Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed are mainly used for improving team characters and prolonging the player's gaming time. They are commonly procured as spoils of war in various modes or purchased from the market using different forms of currency. Some can be sold for additional coins. Currency Other forms of currency besides the ones listed below may appear in the game during special events. Market Items displayed on the market may sometimes have slashed prices during certain events; a countdown timer is shown when these offers occur. Purchase quotas for some items are reset on the following day. - Release= Edicts & Chests= Items used for acquiring random officers and weapons. Has been given a separate space in later updates. ;Edicts *'Bronze Edict (1x)' - 5 Free Draws (every 12 minutes daily), 10 Jade Coins *'Bronze Edict (11x)' - 110 Jade Coins *'Golden Edict (1x)' - 1 Free Draw (daily), 300 Ingots *'Golden Edict (10x)' - 3,000 Ingots ;Chests *'Silver Chest (1x)' - 5 Free Draws (every 12 minutes daily), 5 Jade Coins *'Silver Chest (11x)' - 55 Jade Coins *'Golden Chest (1x)' - 1 Free Draw (daily), 200 Ingots *'Golden Chest (10x)' - 2,000 Ingots ;Cases *'Costume Case (1x)' - 500 Ingots *'Costume Case (10x)' - 5,000 Ingots |-|Market= The market is divided into two sections: one for premium packs and another for regular items. Premium Packs Item packs that require real money to purchase. ;Time Limited Inventory varies depending on monthly events and campaigns. ;Stock Limited Limited item packs. Stocks replenish on the first day of every month. *'Bindle Pack (Officer/Equip)' - USD $29.99, 1 Remaining *'Bindle Pack (Exclusive/Equip)' - USD $29.99, 1 Remaining *'Campaign Booster Pack (XP)' - USD $29.99, 2 Remaining *'Campaign Booster Pack (Coins)' - USD $29.99, 2 Remaining *'Stamina Pack' - USD $29.99, 3 Remaining *'Coin Pack' - USD $29.99, 3 Remaining *'Officer Pack' - USD $29.99, 3 Remaining *'Call to Arms Pack (S)' - USD $29.99, 2 Remaining *'Call to Arms Pack (M)' - USD $49.99, 2 Remaining *'Call to Arms Pack (L)' - USD $99.99, 2 Remaining ;Ingot Shop *'300 Ingots' - USD $2.99 *'500 Ingots (+25)' - USD $4.99 *'1k Ingots (+100)' - USD $9.99 *'3k Ingots (+400)' - USD $29.99 *'5k Ingots (+750)' - USD $49.99 *'10k Ingots (+2k)' - USD $99.99 Night Market ;Consumables Shop *'Double Coins' - 200 Ingots, 1 Remaining *'Double XP' - 150 Ingots, 2 Remaining *'Option Change Pack' - 1,500 Ingots *'Ice Crystal' - 800 Ingots, 2 Remaining *'Loom' - 750 Ingots, 1 Remaining *'Silver Coin Chest' - 150 Ingots, 5 Remaining ;Personal Shop *'Baozi (S)' - 20 Jade Coins or 50 Ingots *'Baozi (M)' - 100 Ingots *'Baozi (L)' - 200 Ingots *'Flags (S)' - 100 Ingots *'Flags (M)' - 200 Ingots *'Flags (L)' - 400 Ingots *'10k Coins' - 50 Ingots *'20k Coins (+2k)' - 100 Ingots *'40k Coins (+8k)' - 200 Ingots *'100k Coins (+30k)' - 500 Ingots *'200k Coins (+80k)' - 1,000 Ingots *'500k Coins (+100k)' - 2,000 Ingots ;Legendary Shop *'3★ Legendary Chest' - 200 Weapon Fragments or 1,250 Jade Coins *'4★ Legendary Chest' - 800 Weapon Fragments or 5,000 Jade Coins *'God's Touch Spring' - 200 Weapon Fragments *'Casting Spring' - 400 Weapon Fragments *'Grind Spring' - 800 Weapon Fragments *'Celestial Stone' - 2,000 Weapon Fragments *'Ice Crystal' - 3,000 Weapon Fragments *'Purple Quartz' - 600 Weapon Fragments ;Barter Shop *'Shuttle' - 20 Tiger Tallies *'Needle' - 40 Tiger Tallies *'Silk Patch' - 100 Tiger Tallies *'Loom' - 150 Tiger Tallies *'Natural 5★ Edict (Gold)' - 400 Tiger Tallies, 1 Remaining *'Natural 4★ Edict (Gold)' - 200 Tiger Tallies, 2 Remaining ;Medal Shop *'3~5★ Edict (Gold/Silver)' - 100 Silver War Medals *'3~5★ Edict (Gold)' - 150 Gold War Medals *'4~6★ Edict (Wei)' - 150 Gold War Medals *'4~6★ Edict (Wu)' - 150 Gold War Medals *'4~6★ Edict (Shu)' - 150 Gold War Medals *'4~6★ Edict (Jin & Other)' - 150 Gold War Medals *'Baozi (S)' - 2 Silver War Medals, 5 Remaining *'Baozi (L)' - 5 Silver War Medals, 5 Remaining *'Baozi (S)' - 1 Gold War Medals, 5 Remaining *'Baozi (L)' - 3 Gold War Medals, 5 Remaining *'4~6★ Gear Chest (Gold/Silver)' - 85 Silver War Medals *'5★ Weapon Gem Bag' - 200 Gold War Medals *'5★ Armor Gem Bag' - 350 Silver War Medals *'3~6★ Gem Bag' - 50 Gold War Medals ;Officer Shop *'3★ Edict' - 50,000 Silver Coins, 10 Remaining *'3★ Edict (5x)' - 250,000 Silver Coins, 2 Remaining *'4★ Edict' - 800 Ingots, 5 Remaining *'5★ Edict' - 2,500 Ingots, 2 Remaining *'3★ Edict' - 2,000 Jade Coins, 10 Remaining *'4★ Edict' - 9,000 Jade Coins, 5 Remaining *'5★ Edict' - 40,000 Jade Coins, 2 Remaining ;Lucky Shop Unlike the other shops, the limited items here only respawn each month as opposed to daily. *'6★ Legendary Chest' - 1,000 Scroll Fragments, 1 Remaining *'6★ Gear Chest (Gold)' - 750 Scroll Fragments, 1 Remaining *'6★ Edict (Natural 5★ Gold)' - 2,500 Scroll Fragments, 1 Remaining *'Scroll Fragment Chest' - 30 Scroll Fragments, 10 Remaining *'10k Coins' - 6 Scroll Fragments *'4★ Edict (Fire)' - 90 Scroll Fragments *'4★ Edict (Wood)' - 90 Scroll Fragments *'4★ Edict (Water)' - 90 Scroll Fragments *'5★ Edict' - 600 Scroll Fragments *'5★ Edict (Wei)' - 750 Scroll Fragments *'5★ Edict (Shu)' - 750 Scroll Fragments *'5★ Edict (Wu)' - 750 Scroll Fragments *'5★ Edict (Gold)' - 1,250 Scroll Fragments *'Natural 5★ Edict (Gold)' - 1,800 Scroll Fragments *'Red Star Chest' - 2,200 Scroll Fragments, 2 Remaining (Monthly) *'Red Star Scroll (All)' - 2,500 Scroll Fragments, 1 Remaining (Monthly) *'6★ Costume Case' - 1,500 Scroll Fragments *'Black Crystal' - 1,200 Scroll Fragments *'Shouyang Ore Chest (Random)' - 1,000 Scroll Fragments *'Arcane Ore' - 1,500 Scroll Fragments ;Event Shop Inventory varies depending on monthly events and campaigns. |-|Exchange= Items offered in the arena. *'1★ Gem Bag' - 65 Bravery Points, 5 Remaining *'2★ Gem Bag' - 300 Bravery Points, 3 Remaining *'3★ Gem Bag' - 1,300 Bravery Points, 1 Remaining *'Baozi (S)' - 40 Bravery Points, 20 Remaining *'Baozi (M)' - 110 Bravery Points, 15 Remaining *'XP Flask' - 30 Bravery Points, 20 Remaining *'XP Gourd' - 50 Bravery Points, 20 Remaining *'XP Cauldron' - 75 Bravery Points, 20 Remaining |-|Guild Market= Items offered in the guild market. New ones become available once a guild's level rises up. *'1~3★ Edict' - 100 Valor Points, 5 Remaining *'3★ Edict' - 20 Ingots and 1,500 Valor Points, 5 Remaining *'5★ Edict' - 50 Ingots and 7,000 Valor Points, 5 Remaining *'1★ Weapon Chest' - 50 Valor Points, 10 Remaining *'2★ Weapon Chest' - 500 Valor Points, 10 Remaining *'4★ Weapon Chest' - 50 Ingots and 1,200 Valor Points, 5 Remaining *'1★ Armor Chest' - 50 Valor Points, 10 Remaining *'3★ Armor Chest' - 20 Ingots and 800 Valor Points, 5 Remaining *'4★ Armor Chest' - 50 Ingots and 1,200 Valor Points, 5 Remaining *'Baozi (S)' - 5 Ingots and 40 Valor Points, 50 Remaining *'Flags (S)' - 5 Ingots and 40 Valor Points, 50 Remaining *'Baozi (M)' - 10 Ingots and 70 Valor Points, 50 Remaining *'Flags (M)' - 10 Ingots and 70 Valor Points, 50 Remaining *'Flags (L)' - 20 Ingots and 350 Valor Points, 25 Remaining *'3★ Legendary Chest' - 2,500 Valor Points, 5 Remaining }} Inventory Items are organized into six categories; weapons, armor, artifacts, legendary weapons, gems, and expendables. The first four are wearable items that improve through various means, though they all share inventory space which increases by spending ingots. The last two are held in vastly higher quantity to compensate for their limited usage. While equipment varies greatly in terms of innate stats, their overall strength is mostly determined by rank (bronze, silver, gold) and gem socket capacity. They can be improved upon in three ways: refining, combining, and gem socketing. *'Refining' - Strengthen weapons, armor, and artifacts using unused equipment of the same category as raw components. The maximum level for refining an item is 20. *'Combining' - Merge two items of the same rank, level, and category to produce better equipment. Results may vary, though the item is guaranteed to have more gem sockets and be one star higher. *'Upgrading' - Uses four types of high-quality gems (ruby, amber, emerald, sapphire) to upgrade a piece of equipment by one star. Results are more controlled than those of combining. *'Gem Socketing' - Augment items with various gems to enhance certain attributes. Up to three can be socketed at a time. *'Extracting' - Turns unused equipment into accessories. These include bracelets, necklaces, and rings which all require 200,000 coins and 6★ officers to unlock their respective slots on one officer. The process can only be done on maximized items with 4 or more stars. **'4★ Equipment' - 100,000 Coins **'5★ Equipment' - 120,000 Coins **'6★ Equipment' - 150,000 Coins Sell Price Unwanted items can be sold for additional coins. Players may choose to sell in bulk for added convenience. Removal Cost Removing a piece of equipment costs coins, so caution is advised when organizing a character's own arsenal. Expansion Cost Extra space for certain item categories can be expanded by 5 slots using ingots as payment. The maximum amount allotted may increase in future updates. Fusing Items The game's March 2018 patch allows players to fuse two different items to create a new one. More items will be added for fusion in future updates. Item List ;Current Weapon List ;Unused Weapon List |-|Armor= Provides the wielder additional health points and defense. ;Beta Armor List ;Current Armor List ;Unused Armor List |-|Artifacts= Raises various traits when equipped. ;Artifact List ;Unused Artifact List |-|Accessories= Extracted from weapons, armor, and artifacts, these pieces of jewelry provide large stat boosts when worn. |-|Animals= Included via patch update, animals provide officers with additional health bonuses. They can be acquired as rewards for participating in Guild Festivals. Animals have a random affiliation associated with them and will gain exclusive skills if they are paired up with an officer from the same faction. ;Animal List - Legendary Weapons= Rare and powerful weapons that bear unique properties. Like normal equipment, they can be upgraded by being combined with weapons of similar rank; more stars mean more attribute slots. These can be used by any officer, though it is preferable to give them to their respective owners for added efficiency. Each weapon comes with a set of passive skills, one of which is chosen at random upon being obtained or by being recast through the use of a Celestial Stone. If a weapon attains five or more stars, the player may choose to reforge it to a different one. Doing so will change its attributes, stats, and current skill. Note that reforging a transcended weapon will revert it back to an ordinary six-star weapon. Once a weapon has six stars, it can transcend into its third form by being combined with an identical weapon of the same rank. Like with reincarnated officers, transcended weapons are denoted by red stars and will only be stronger with this method. Weapons with 3 to 5 red stars will also require Purple Quartz to transcend even further. *'4★ Rank' - Unlocks a legendary weapon's third attribute slot. *'5★ Rank' - Unlocks a legendary weapon's fourth attribute slot and changes its appearance. *'6★ Rank' - Unlocks a legendary weapon's fifth attribute slot. *'1★ Rank' - Changes a legendary weapon's appearance. *'2★ Rank' - Unlocks a legendary weapon's sixth attribute slot. *'4★ Rank' - Increases the number of skills a legendary weapon can recast to 8. *'5★ Rank' - Changes a legendary weapon's appearance. ;Polishing If players are dissatisfied with their weapon's current state, they may choose to re-roll its attributes through polishing. Each session costs 100 coins and the appropriate spring water for one of three polishing methods. Any changes made can be aborted once the process is done. *'God's Touch' - Randomly changes all attributes. *'Casting' - Randomly changes one chosen attribute. *'Grind' - Randomly changes one chosen attribute's parameters. An attribute's value is denoted through colored text ranging from weakest to strongest: white, green, blue, purple, and gold. ;Smelting Smelting enables players to disassemble a weapon with 4 stars or higher to create Purple Quartzes used for transcending. The higher the weapon's ranking, the more quartzes are produced. *'4★ Rank' - Requires 15,000 coins; releases 1~2 quartzes. *'5★ Rank' - Requires 50,000 coins; releases 6~11 quartzes. *'6★ Rank' - Requires 200,000 coins; releases 40~70 quartzes. White= |-|Green= |-|Blue= |-|Purple= |-|Gold= Weapon List= Skills highlighted in red are only accessed once a weapon attains at least 4 red stars. ;Unused Legendary Weapon List |-|Skills= Passive skills that activate when certain conditions have been fulfilled. - Costumes= Costumes are acquired by drawing costume cases with gold ingots; one costume costs 500 ingots while ten consume 5,000. Combining costumes imbues the resulting product with a random attribute. Similar to legendary weapons, their attributes can be changed to fit the player's personal needs. It is possible to dye costumes using the Tailor Shop function; dyeing uses up Costume Dyes and coins. Weaving requires a loom and 100,000 coins. *'4★ Rank' - Unlocks a costume's third attribute slot. *'5★ Rank' - Unlocks a costume's fourth attribute slot. *'6★ Rank' - Unlocks a costume's fifth attribute slot. Cutting *'Sewing' - Randomly changes all attributes. *'Embroidery' - Randomly changes one chosen attribute. *'Patch' - Randomly changes one chosen attribute's parameters. White= |-|Green= |-|Blue= |-|Purple= |-|Gold= Costume List= |-|Skills= - Stones= Gems= Can be attached to all kinds of equipment. It takes 5 identical gems to create a larger one, so stockpiling them is essential to improve current items. These may also be found as rare item drops in campaign battles. ;Beta Gem List Worth 100 silver coins when sold. ;Current Gem List ;Combined Gems The September 20, 2018 patch enables players to synthesize gems of different colors together by fusing them with 5 Gem Essences and silver coins. |-|Meteorites= 7~9 ★ meteorites are currently obtained through the event shop and are unavailable via combining. - Expendables= Items that can only be used once. Beta= |-|Edicts= |-|Chests= |-|Currencies= |-|Supplies= }} Category:Dynasty Warriors Items Category:Dynasty Warriors Weapons